


Friendly Competition

by Junebug1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Competition, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Penis Size, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Dean put his arms up and shook his head, “Just some friendly competition”Sam scoffed. Friendly competition didn’t usually end in their dicks out for each other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Friendly Competition

“This is ridiculous Dean” Sam remarked, his eyes rolling like scattered marbles.

“It’s only ridiculous because you know I’m gonna win” Dean smirked, his eyebrows dancing deviously.

Sam scoffed. What was with his brother and his need for macho validation? Only he would challenge his _brother_ to some trial of masculinity. And Sam was perfectly happy with his size for Dean's information maybe he just didn’t want to whip out his dick for his brother to measure. _Maybe_ this was completely childish.

Why was Sam surprised though? This had been happening all week. Dean's stupid attempts at...bonding? Or perhaps it all boiled down to oxymoronic insecure narcissism. First, it started with wrestling as it always seemed too. Dean first challenging Sam throwing him to the bed in a fit of competitiveness. As usual, Sam’s hot-headed temper got the best of him and soon they were rolling off the sleek silk purple duvet onto the dusty floor. In wrestling, they never held back meaning both boys pulled out all the stops. Dean pulled on Sam's long hair mumbling out a wheeze of ‘Samantha’ and Sam dug his nails into Dean's back, no coincidence of course that it was right after Dean's comment. Eventually, Sam became sluggish his adrenaline slowly fading into sore joints and stiff lungs. 

Dean pinned his arms to either side of his head and the coy wide-mouthed grin gracing his brother's face eerily sent Sam spiralling back to an easier time. The night Dean attacked Sam at Stanford. His eyes dark and glimmering with hidden intentions staring down at Sam like he had never left. Like that bond between them was still glue strong. Sam hadn’t seen that look for a long time.

And then it was over after a quick countdown from five and Sam stayed lying there bitterly missing that smile like it was an old flame he had left behind. His back was cramping and throat was straining with laboured breaths but his head was clearer then it had been in a long time.

That was the first trial. Dean had won and didn’t let Sam forget that for a minute. At every diner on every case, Dean reminded him that he was a loser. And yet Dean was the one who suggested another competition for some goddamn reason. 

So Sam reluctantly agreed never quite sure what embarrassing activity Dean would have planned. This time it was three games of poker and a shitload of beer. Three chances to win and whoever did would be crowned the king of these dumb challenges. Dean was cocky, his lips curling in an arrogant smirk breath laced with whiskey and chicken wings. Somehow he didn’t remember the games they had played against the leprechaun and how fantastic Sam was at bluffing. Though Sam had to give credit where credit was due most of his tricks came from his big brother but the rest? The rest was all him. Two games and vomit-inducing amounts of alcohol later and Sam was the one smirking with newfound confidence, heading to the bathroom to wash the flavour of cheap liquor from his mouth. 

Now they were here and Dean was claiming that another game was in store seeing as he lost the last one. Redemption was in order Dean argued as if that made the concept of them dropping trough any less insane. Dean had that “all ideas are good ideas” smile on his face that indicated he was going to be stubborn.

“Listen I won one you won one why do we need a tiebreaker?” Sam whined uncaring if he sounded boyish or not.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t expect you to be backing down from a challenge Sammy, getting a little soft are we?”

The conjuring bitch face on Sam was enough to silence Dean for a moment but then he was trying a new tactic.

“Come on remember prank wars? Throw me a bone here Sam”

“I’ll throw it off a cliff if you’ll retrieve it” Sam sarcastically smiled.

Dean deadpanned, rolling his eyes then a slow but wide sneer began to spread on his face.

“Oh, I get it. You’re scared aren’t you?”

Sams eyebrows jumped and landed halfway up his forehead as he huffed out a breath, “Scared? Of what?”

Deans smirk twisted teasingly as he nudged Sam on the shoulder, “That height doesn’t equal endowment”

Sams jaw clenched. Another tactic. Dean was now trying to taunt him into this.

“Dean I have no concerns about the winner of this “challenge” I just think it’s dumb”

“Well if it’s dumb then you have nothing to lose!” Dean exclaimed, “So get that dick out Sammy”

Sam's cheeks blushed pink as his eyes dropped to the ground. Didn’t Dean understand how suggestive that made all of this sound? Didn’t that make the pieces click in his head about how horrible of an idea this was?

“Aw, Sam don’t be such a prude” Dean teased pinching Sam's cheek.

Sam smacked away his hand, little brother nature coming out easily.

“You know I’m not going to stop until you give in” Dean stated, rubbing his hand. “So you might as well make this easier on yourself”

Sam searched Dean's eyes but all he came up with was resolution. For some reason, Dean was dead serious about this idiotic and immature game. They were brothers, brothers who already had a pretty fucked up relationship and now Dean wanted to check out Sams dick? Even the thought sent a spark of energy through Sam. 

“Fuck...” Sam breathed out, “Fine”

“That’s it, Sammy!” Dean exclaimed as if that would amp Sam up.

Sam extended his arm out, palm facing up. Dean searched it eyes tracing over the lines of his palm before reaching out slowly with his own hand.

“You need to hold my hand for moral support?” Dean teasingly said.

He only got his middle finger touching Sams before his hand was being knocked away with an irritated sigh from Sam.

“The ruler jackass” Sam requested. 

Deans teeth peeked out from his lips, “As you wish”

The ruler was then placed in his hand, it was long and smooth and reminded Sam of his days at school. He took in a nervous breath unbuttoning his pants carefully. It’s not like his brother had never seen him naked but it wasn’t like this. Never with intent. His cheeks couldn’t remove the redness and Dean was having way to much fun observing the discomfort of his younger brother.

“Come on Sammy don’t be shy” he leered.

Sam gritted his teeth in response sending a glare his brother's way as he took a deep inhale and pushed his jeans and boxers down together. Sam could feel Dean's eyes drift down to his dick which only focused Sam further to get this done as quickly as possible. He took himself in hand and lined up the ruler, humiliation pouring over him like a waterfall. He felt like a fourteen-year-old again concerned about the growth of the other kids and how he was so damn short and barely had a single pube. Even though he had grown up by this point the clear observation from his brother was still making him feel that childish self-consciousness. He swallowed harshly, read what the number was and was about to rapidly pull his underwear back up when Dean grabbed his wrist.

“What the hell?” Sam questioned struggling out of Dean's grip.

“College boy clearly doesn’t know how to measure correctly” Dean exclaimed, “You started too far up!”

“I started at the base Dean and besides since when were there regulations for dick measuring!”

“Since I found out you don’t know how to do it right!”

Sam felt a throbbing tension spread in his forehead and he closed his eyes tiredly, his brother was truly insufferable. 

“Here I’ll measure for you”

Sams heart skipped a beat in his chest as his eyes flickered open, “What?”

“Yeah just hold it up and I’ll do it”

“Dean that’s a little...”

“What?”

“That’s a little too far isn’t it?”

Dean's lips quirked into an inquisitive smile and Sam could hear the cogs turning. But instead of saying any bullshit as Dean was prone to do he just held out his hand similarly to Sam earlier and simply waited. He was leaving the choice up to Sam but Sam felt certain there was only one correct decision here. Sam sighed exasperatedly, this was silly right? _He_ was being silly. Brothers must do this shit all the time seeing as his macho heteronormative brother was cool with it.

A twinge of discontent bit Sam in the side as he showed no further interruptions on the matter. Dean nodded affirmatively and let the cool smoothness of the ruler grace his skin as Sam dropped it into his hand.

“Now hold Sam Jr. and I will line up” Dean cooed knowing the sentence would make Sam squirm.

And squirm he did, a flush washed over Sam's face as he groaned exaggeratedly, “Only if you promise to never say that again”

Dean's eyes widened with faux innocence, “What? Sam Jr?”

Sam's nerves fizzled as he bit down hard on his lip, teeth almost piercing through the skin.

“Yes. That.”

“You gotta lighten up Sammy” Dean teased lining the ruler up before Sam had even moved.

“Acting as you’ve never measured your dick before”

“And what if I haven’t?” 

Dean scoffed, “Don’t hand me that. We’ve all done it”

Sam kept his gaze up knowing internally that Dean was annoyingly right. Kids did strange things sometimes ok? And he had read somewhere what the average was and wanted to know if he was not too far off.

“Yeah well I’m not fourteen anymore,” Sam remarked.

Dean snorted a quiet laugh, “Yeah...I can tell”

Sam's cheeks brightened at the implications understanding that Dean was face to face with a part of him that showed how much he had grown throughout the years.

Sam rolled his lip between his teeth and kept his gaze upwards as he grabbed himself. He could feel Dean's hand close to his dick which was disconcerting, to say the least. Sams breath came out in small spurts as he felt watched; observed by his brother. And Dean wasn’t saying _anything_. He had stopped cracking his normal jokes or teasing Sam about his size. He was eerily silent.

“Alright Sammy, I got your number” Dean moved his hand away and Sam got this weird image of Dean's fingertips grazing him stuck in his head.

He rushed to pull up his boxers covering his exposed dick.

“Could you just hurry up and do yourself?”

Sam was feeling antsy, even though Dean had moved away he could still feel him creeping beside him. Dean's energy was a house fire right now, sucking up the oxygen from Sam's lungs and burning everything in its path. 

Dean rolled his eyes and with a concerning amount of ease unzipped his pants and took himself out in a simple movement. Sam knew Dean had been staring at his dick but that was only to measure...except Dean would only accuse Sam of doing it wrong if he had been watching beforehand. So was it ok that Sam was having trouble looking away? Perhaps it could be boiled down to morbid curiosity. Or the sad reality that this might be the closest Dean and Sam would ever get. 

Dean's dick was slightly curved upwards, showcasing prominent veins and a rounded tip. Sam had to admit that for his brother, he had a nice dick. And that wasn’t even taking in the thickness or length that weirdly enough was making Sam's mouth dry.

“Eyes up here Trooper”

Dean's words struck Sam like lightening as his focus snapped up to Dean's cocky smirk. He gulped nervously hoping Dean recognized that Sam was only staring out of interest- well, no not _interest_. Just...an inquisition that’s all that was.

“So...whose the winner?” 

The smirk vanished and Dean's eyebrows furrowed. Instantly a growing heat of pride burst in Sam's chest.

“It’s not fair since we aren’t hard! Just because you’re a shower and I’m a fucking grower”

Sams own lips quirked into a content smile, “So I won then?”

Deans eyes narrowed, “Fuck off with that smugness Sam, it’s bullshit and I intend to think of another challenge to prove it”

“Right” Sam simply agreed.

It was easier to ignore Dean's madness then play into it. Dean would get bored eventually as he always did and Sam would be let off the hook. And now Sam had the knowledge he was bigger then his big brother in more ways than one which was a nice stroke to his ego. 

* * *

It was a few nights later that Sam realized he shouldn’t have been so quick to assume things about his brother. Or at least about his brother's attention span. Apparently, when Dean had to do research his attentive trait disappeared but when it came to annoying and humiliating his younger brother it’s a constant.

“I’ve got it” Dean suddenly exclaimed clapping his hands together loudly.

Sam who had become adapted to his brother's strange exclamations didn’t look up from his computer.

“Got what?” he mumbled zooming in on a security camera to check their assailant's eyes for glinting.

“The perfect idea for our last competition, winner takes all”

The pride coating his brother's words made Sam's eyes roll automatically.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that Mr. Big Ideas”

Sam grunted lowly after seeing that Mr. Thompson’s eyes seemed to be perfectly normal. On to the next theory he supposed. 

“Endurance contest”

Sam snorted, “What you wanna go for a run?”

An automatic response came back at him, “No _Sam_ I’m not stupid you and your rabbit food would beat me at that. But there is one thing I do believe I can outlast you at”

Dean sat beside him on the bed, his knee pressing gently into Sam's thigh. Sam felt the instant need to recoil. They didn’t usually touch unless one of them had just died. How fucked up of a statement is that? Still, Sam tried to ignore the burning warmth of his brother's jean-clad knee feeling like a cigars flame fizzling out on an ashtray. 

“And what’s that?” 

Dean seemed to be glancing over Sam's shoulder at his computer watching Sam scroll through another article about a Pagan god who haunted dreams and killed his victims that way.

“Sex”

Sam sputtered, the spit drying on his tongue as his vision blurred.

“What?” he exclaimed throatily as he finally tore his gaze away from his computer.

His brother was smirking at him, all cryptic eyes and visible teeth. He was looking far too proud of himself.

“It’s perfect Sammy, a true test of manhood” Dean explained, weirdly getting closer to Sam, “What do you say?”

“What do I say about what?” Sam sputtered, “You aren’t giving me much to go off of Dean”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Of course I have to spell it out for my prudish little brother”

Sams jaw tensed, “How many times do I have too—“

“Jerking off Sam, who can last the longest?” Dean interrupted.

Sam's mouth gaped, his eyes widening at each word exiting Dean's mouth.

“Y-You’ve got to be joking” Sam commented warily.

Dean was not suggesting that they...what...jerk off together? Did he want to go there with Sam?

“Come on! Guys do it all the time Sammy”

Sams eyebrows flew to his hairline, “Have you!?”

“No!” Dean exclaimed and then cleared his throat realizing how hypocritical his extreme reaction was at the question, “No I haven’t but I know of guys who have”

“And you _aren't_ attending any of their weddings in March?”

Dean growled, his eyes slanting with annoyance.

“Last competition Sammy, promise” 

Dean nudged him with his hip silently requesting for Sam to move over. Reluctantly Sam scooted so his brother was lying next to him on the bed, the whites of his eyes shining in the shitty motel light.

“If this is a stupid stunt to humiliate me...” Sam trailed off, his eyes tracing the facial features of his brother.

Dean put his arms up and shook his head, “Just some friendly competition”

Sam scoffed. Friendly competition didn’t usually end in their dicks out for each other.

“I can’t believe you really want us to get off together in some crappy Arizona motel where they have fucking little cacti on the walls for decor”

“Didn’t I tell you I was a romantic?” Dean smirked, one of his teeth slightly chipped from when he tripped over his own trap he set back in Arkansas.

“Yeah you sure know how to woo a man” Sam mumbled glancing down at his laptop unsure of what to do with his hands.

Slowly he closed his computer and slid it down next to him. His brother wouldn’t have brought this up unless he wanted to do it now. If there was one thing Sam knew about Dean was that patience wasn’t in his vocabulary. 

“So what are the so-called “rules” you’ve set up?” Sam asked.

Even though he was hesitant he might as well understand the game they were playing. 

“Glad you asked” Dean eyes crinkled around the corners as his smile reached new heights, “First one to cum loses otherwise anything goes”

Sam quirked an eyebrow, “Anything?”

Dean's lips twitched at the response, a sparkle of something indistinguishable in his eye.

“Got some tricks up your sleeve Sammy?”

“Not any I’d admit too” Sam teased back.

Why was his skin tingling with the sensation of his brother brushing against it? Why was his stomach fluttering at the sultry sound of Dean's voice? Was this flirting? Were they _flirting_?

Bad bad bad brother brother brother rang in Sam's head like a mantra. The scent of gun oil and leather wasn’t supposed to make his nervous system light up like a damn Christmas tree. It used to mean, safety, warmth....home. Now Sam was feeling decidedly unbrotherly feelings as Dean pulled once at his belt indicating its removal to Sam. Sam's throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously, nodding once as he reached for his zipper.

He was going to see Dean naked again. And _hard_. He could barely stand the dick measuring competition, how was he possibly going to survive this? 

Dean, on the other hand, was extremely self-assured. Not taking even a moment to waste before undoing his belt and unzipping his zipper. He lifted his butt to pull his jeans down to his knees leaving his dark blue underwear completely visible. Sam gulped realizing exactly what he kinda, sorta agreed too. 

“I’m not starting till you strip dude” Dean stated his eyes flickering to Sam's hand fiddling with his zipper.

Sam's sigh came out shakily as he bit the bullet and unzipped his pants stripping them to the exact point that Dean did. He tried to not think about the fact they were lying on a motel bed in their underwear. It’s not like Dean hadn’t walked around in just underwear before, same went for Sam but this entire situation held serious suggestions of startling events that were about to occur. Getting into the shower or going to bed was a different setup entirely. Wasn’t on the same playing field as getting off. Wasn’t even in the same universe.

“You need to get out of your head and hurry up man” Dean sighed breathily, his words stinted.

His tone made Sam's eyes flashback to his brother's face, his eyes were closed eyelashes fluttering against tan skin. A slow movement coming from below made Sam's eyes draw downwards, a small gasp got stuck in his throat. Dean was softly palming himself over his boxers, a small patch of wet forming as gripped himself through the fabric.

“Seriously Sam stop overthinking this” Dean mumbled eyes slipping open lazily.

While Sam ultimately knew that it was a ridiculous statement seeing as this was a situation in life that definitely should be thought on critically, he also knew that he was too deep now. Sinking further into Dean's quicksand eyes. 

“Fuck” Sam muttered to himself and stuck a hand down to his crotch.

Dean grinned and let his head fall onto the pillow behind him his free hand patting Sam on the back, “That’s a boy”

Sam flinched away. He wasn’t absolute that he would be able to get hard in the first place with his brother right next to him and a wave of anxiety making his blood pound. But he found that with every tiny breathy exhale pushed out of his brothers' teeth bitten lips, anxiety began to shift into arousal. He palmed himself lightly teasing his fingers over the head dipping into the slit without rhythm. Usually, when he was getting off it was a rushed practice either a quick toss off in bed while Dean ran to get coffee or late nights behind a locked bathroom door which was a commodity in the places they tended to reside in. This slow pace, light touches and minimal hurry was almost peaceful. He let out a blissful sigh, eyes fluttering closed.

He was fully hard now and lost in his mind barely aware that the sounds next to him had muted. Abruptly there was a sharp jab to his side. He flinched and with hunter reflexes grasped the source of his pain.

Deans eyes were glittering with amusement and poorly hidden arousal, “Come on Sammy time for the main event”

Sams eyes flickered down instinctively and recognized that he and Dean were both completely hard. He gulped and nodded stiffly. Dean just gave him a classic grin and with the amount of dignity he had days earlier stripped down his boxers without even looking. Sam didn’t know if he could stand the danger of another look so he averted his eyes and claimed it as ‘respect’ for his brother's privacy. This was it he guessed, no time like the present.

Sam's thumbs edged nervously along his waistband before he slowly inched his boxers down to pool around his ankles. Dean didn’t have the same ‘respect’ for Sam it seemed as his gaze fell to Sam's dick instantaneously. 

“And a grower” Dean licked his lips, “How about that”

Sam's cheeks were on fire not only from the comment but the absent hooded stare on Dean's face as he dazedly watched Sam was skin boiling. 

“As if you can talk” Sam threw back lazily as if it was an insult and finally allowed his eyes to drift.

And he was correct. While Dean soft was something to behold, it didn’t hold a light to how it looked now. Soft rosy tip, the exact pigment of Dean's lips, glistened with precum and he had grown a couple more inches as well. Though he still hadn’t caught up to Sam. The words from Sam's mouth must have caught Dean off guard as his vision snapped to Sam's face. He stared a moment at his glassy eyes and then looked away quickly the tension vanishing from the moment like a magic trick.

“Stop stalling and get stroking”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's persistence. His hand wrapped around his dick focusing back on his pleasure to distract from the solid presence next to him. The noises of slickness beside him alerted him that his brother was following suit. Sam took a deep breath in and remembered his mission; just last longer than Dean. And that was a perfectly fine mindset as he was stroking even and tight gripped but not so much when he felt Dean's other hand brush against his hip. Sams thigh clenched, muscles straining against skin. If this was anyone else perhaps Sam could have ignored it but with Dean, there were always ulterior motives embedded in simple actions.

Suddenly that large calloused hand worn down from years of gun work and injuries was planted firmly on his waist, no ifs or buts about it.

“Whatcha-Whatcha doing there?” Sam attempted to ask casually knowing it fell short with the stutter. 

Dean moved his face closer to Sam's ear not breaking stride with his strokes.

“Playing the game Sammy” Dean's hot breath tickled Sam's ear.

Sam shivered and worried his lip between his teeth. Right, this was just a game, a stupid silly competition Dean was headstrong on winning. So he was pulling out all his fancy tricks...such as pushing a warm hand up Sam's shirt.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed instinctually. 

“This is all— _ugh_ —part of it Sam” 

Part of it? That’s what Dean's reasoning was for sticking his stupid sweaty hand up his little brothers' shirt? Sam wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that honestly. All he knew was the skimming of Dean's fingertips on his skin was sending little shockwaves all over his body which wasn’t exactly unpleasant. Suddenly the hand was stopping just below his tattoo and the intent of Dean's actions became all too clear.

“Dean” Sam warned.

“Keep stroking Sam, otherwise you’ll face immediate disqualification” Dean's eyes stuck on his, their intensity pounding the message into his head.

_Trust me_

And by god Sam did. He must have, seeing as he submitted albeit reluctantly sinking back into the firmness of the uncomfortable motel pillows. Dean's thumb swiped over Sams nipple and the first contact made Sam wince. Yet Sam did as Dean asked and went back to stroking his still hard dick. The joint sensations of Dean's persistent fingers on his nipple and his hand pulling roughly on his dick was almost overwhelming.

He couldn’t stop the voice talking nonstop in his head. Basically forming full speeches packed with reasons this was messed up and wrong, not to mention fucking _illegal_. But there was this other voice, tinier and quieter but somehow still as convincing as the other. And it only demanded one thing which made it way easier to listen to.

_More_

Sam wasn’t typically one to give in to pleasure so effortlessly. He liked building up the momentum with his partners and knew how to use his fingers, mouth, dick to create the exact reaction he desired. But could he let go and do that to his brother? The one person he deeply wanted to tear apart and put back together but couldn’t? Maybe after all this was done he’d sum it up to competitive spirit, just the game messing with his cognitive responses.

Sam scrabbled to push up Dean's shirt so he could sneak his hand underneath the material. Dean's stomach tightened as Sam lay a flat palm across his abs. He had never felt anyone’s but his own and his brother felt good under his hands. Warm and soft, aesthetically it was nice to look at but it was more than that. It meant that he was _alive_ There was blood pumping through his veins, a beating heart protected by beautiful imperfect skin. Sometimes Sam needed a physical reminder that Dean was still breathing, talking, laughing. That both of them still had time. So much beautiful time.

Dean stared at him hard, deliberating Sam's movements and facial expressions. Coughing awkwardly Sam realized he needed to move his hand otherwise this was going to get deep quick. 

Dean gently pulled at Sam's nipple and a small gasp slipped from his mouth. In retaliation, Sam twisted Deans forcing a strangled moan from his lips.

“Bitch” Dean muttered breathlessly, his strokes slower now probably trying to stave off his orgasm.

A chuckle mixed with a moan fell from Sam's mouth as Dean pressed down harder and rotated his thumb. Sam could feel the rumble of arousal low in his stomach, the building of his orgasm. Sam wasn’t willing to give this game up just yet though, this wasn’t just about winning a stupid bet anymore, this was the only way Sam could be close to Dean without restriction. Sam was going to milk it for as long as he could.

It was time to up the ante. Sam removed his hand and slowly dragged it down Dean's stomach, the sharp ridges of his abs clenching as Sam's cold hands hit them. Once his hand was out of Dean's shirt, Dean raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

“That all you got?”

Sam's blood rushed with competitive fervour, damn him and his quick temper. Sam seemed to be just as bad as his brother when it came to turning down a challenge. He twisted his head and found when he did his chin was resting on Dean's shoulder. A thought flashed through his mind one that was wrong and dirty and just a horrible idea all around but too enticing to let go. With one swift movement, Sam's head was buried in the nook between Dean's shoulder and neck and he allowed his teeth to graze Dean's throat. 

Sam's heart galloped in his chest like a herd of wild stallions waiting for his brother to shove him off, draw a goddamn line in the sand as to where Sam needed to stop. But he simply shivered and held in a breath, his entire being trembling as he allowed Sam to nip gently. 

“Un-fucking-fair” Dean moaned, white knuckles contrasting against the dark bedsheets he was gripping.

Sam chuckled airily, “You asked for it”

So it seemed Sam found a sensitive spot for Dean on his first try which made Sam grin against his brothers' skin. He dragged the tip of his tongue up the skin leaving a line of saliva behind. Dean groaned low in his throat, his strokes speeding up with each nibble and bite to his skin. Meanwhile, Sam twisted his hand expertly around himself, his moans vibrating the skin held between his teeth. Sam's head was starting to feel like worn cotton as the pull in his stomach increased. He was getting closer and closer just by hearing the dirty little moans Dean was releasing. Not to mention Dean was still skillfully rubbing and twisting Sam's nipples alternating between the two now which forced Sam to bite his lip. It almost didn’t feel real. The fact he was sucking at his brother's neck while they both tugged on their dicks was like a rough acid trip. But it was happening every single noise and feeling was _real_. 

Dean grasped onto Sam's hair tugging lightly as he groaned. His fingers threaded through his long strands and became intertwined.

And then Dean got serious. He must have been holding back before otherwise, Sam assumed the fear of losing the game overtook Dean. The hand on Sam's chest began to trail downwards sending a rush of nerves and heat through Sam's core. From his spot, Sam's eyes tracked his hand which moved further and further down until it was hovering over Sams crotch. Sams heart rate picked up as he watched Dean's fingers twitch a small noticeable moment of hesitation. But if Sam knew anything about his brother the fear wouldn’t stop him. Dean wrapped a careful hand around Sam's not yet touching Sam's dick. Still, Sam couldn’t help but whimper at even the implication of Dean's hand so close. Unwillingly Sam bucked his hips up as if he was chasing the touch of Dean's skin. His cheeks blushed pink but Dean didn’t seem to mind Sams easily lost resistance. 

“So damn needy” Dean growled, his dark timbre flowing smoothly.

Sam knew that this was just another tactic. Dirty talk, one of the oldest tricks in the book. Yet he still wanted to believe that Dean meant all of the things he said no matter how desperate that made him seem.

“You want me to don’t you?” Dean inquired hotly, “You want your brother to wrap his hand around your dick?”

A whine left Sam's throat before he could permit it. Why did Sam feel light-headed when Dean reminded him that he was his brother? Why was that so damn hot? Sam must not be right in the head at all.

Dean's hand moved fluently with Sams his strokes got faster and Sams need to feel Dean became stronger. Sam was just breathing against Dean's neck now rather than kissing it.

“Say it Sam” Dean whispered.

“You’ve just got to push it don’t you?” Sam gritted, nearing an inevitable cliff.

“Maybe because you fall back every time”

Sam glared at Dean knowing there were hidden meanings in that phrase that Sam would take months to decipher. But this was here and now. So fine if Dean wanted to push it Sam could show that sometimes he could push too. 

Sam smirked, “Alright do it, Dean. Touch me.” 

Calling Dean's bluff was a risky manoeuvre. Either Dean would back off and Sam would lose this close intimacy he had been craving for years or Dean would surprise him and go for it. That, of course, had its repercussions. Years and years of brotherly trust broken for this new opportunity. The ball was in Dean's court now.

Dean stared at him his eyes scanning down Sam's face. He was searching for an answer as if Sam's eyes held that kind of truth in them. Still, Dean seemed resolved one way or another. His eyes slanted determination coating those green orbs and he knocked Sams hand away. Sams dick throbbed as he peered into Dean's eyes like they were a crystal ball. Well, they certainly were showing Sam his future. 

His brother's warm hand wrapped around Sam and the shock was so strong in Sam's chest he couldn’t speak. Dean did it. He actually did it. Dean's hand on his dick had stilled and a thousand emotions were running across his face. Even though Sam was feeling this nasty tug deep in his chest hinting at his guilt and shame surrounding wanting to fuck his brother he didn’t want Dean to be afraid of this or him. He wanted to wipe that ‘I’m a sick fuck’ expression right off his face. And so he took his own leap of faith to counter Deans.

Dean's mouth parted slightly as Sam's hand extended towards Dean's length and gripped it around his hand just as Dean had done. Dean's eyes flashed from his dick to Sams face repeatedly not quite understanding what was occurring. 

“For a hunter, you sure are slow” Sam teased.

Cautiously Sam lifted each of Dean's fingers so his hand was slack under Sams. Dean's hand twitched as Sam's skin grew warmer upon realizing how close his hand was to touching a part of his brother he had never taken care of. He had been able to fix up almost every part of Dean either with a stitch and alcohol or slapping a bandaid on a bullet wound. 

“You started this Dean,” Sam said lowly eyes stuck on his brother, “You gonna finish it?”

Dean's tongue poked out and licked over his lips, eyes steady on his brother. The concern was settling in his pupils like dust after a storm now replaced by curiosity. 

Slowly Dean's hand slipped away from underneath Sams who took no time to wrap his large hand around Dean. This had to be the oddest stand-off Sam had been apart of. Both brothers to timid to move, unlike the normal stupid instinctive responses they used during actual hunts. Finally, Dean's eyes coloured with lust and a diffident smirk slapped onto his face. 

“So fucking hot Sammy”

Now it was go time. Dean's hand started stroking using his precum to get slicker movements. Sam followed him copying the soft teasing strokes Dean had been doing before. Cut off moans and throaty growls echoed around them as they each got closer and closer to the edge they had been tiptoeing around.

“Fuck Dean” Sam groaned gruffly, “Faster _fuck_ ”

“Yeah? You gonna come all over your _brothers_ hand?”

A whimper flew from Sam's mouth at the dirty words. Dean complied with Sam's request picking up speed with his strokes his eyes glued to Sam's hips bucking. Sam hadn’t lost his touch either though seeing as Dean was letting out whiny gasps with each glide of his thumb through his slit. The world started to fuzz around the edges as Sam got lost in the pleasure of Dean's hand finally around him. Sam always knew there was something there between them, a sort of unspeakable tension that wasn’t going to be talked out. And now that Sam understood what it was, what had crammed its way into every space they filled, he wasn’t about to let this go. 

His eyes slipped closed as the world faded away and felt the pleasure burst like a pipe in his stomach filling him with warmth. A loud squeaky moan escaped his throat as a dribble of sweat dripped from his forehead. He was lost in the feeling of Dean's hand, repeating the words Dean had spoken to him in his mind. Quietly he heard Deans gasping breaths beside him.

Finally, he let out a breathy sigh and his eyes fluttered open. Everything was too bright for a moment, black spots decorating the world around him. When it cleared he first noticed his brother's heaving chest, cum splattered all over his rib cage. A small puncture of arousal stabbed him at the sight. Dean was also looking at him his eyes were half-lidded like he was on the verge of passing out. A lightning bolt of anxiety suddenly struck him as he saw Dean's mouth open to speak. Images of Dean tossing him out of bed flew through his mind at hyper speed.

“Who...” Dean took a deep inhale, “Who won?”

“What?” Burst from Sam's mouth.

“My eyes were closed Sam, so who won?”

“I-I don’t know” Sam replied with a sliver of relief and slight disbelief, “Mine were closed too”

Dean's eyes lit up and a broad smile grew on his face.

“You know what that means Sammy?” 

Sam raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift of attitude from Dean. Abruptly Dean was rolling over to lie on his side and Sam soon followed.

“New competition”

Sam's eyes enlarged as a tiny smirk played at his lips, “Oh yeah? What should we test next Dean?”

“Oh I have a few ideas” His smirk faltered for a moment, hesitation glittering in his eyes, “If you're up for it that is”

It hit Sam at that moment that he and Dean were feeling the exact same things. Unsure of whether to explore these new feelings or bar them. Sam already knew where he stood, he knew when he signed up for these competitions in the first place.

“What have you got in mind?”

A shy smirk emerged on Sam's face and Dean returned it hastily. Yeah, they were going to be fine. As he said before, they had so much beautiful time and Sam was going to fill every second of it, with Dean.


End file.
